


Lie Back and Think of Atlantis

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Genderplay, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no need to be nervous, John." Her small, tight smile wasn't exactly soothing, though she seemed to be making sure the door closed behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Back and Think of Atlantis

John thought that he had been a pretty straight up guy with regard to not putting the moves on anyone since they came to Atlantis. Frankly, he'd been too scared shitless of suddenly being in command in a galaxy that begged to be described as far, far, away and the rest of the time he'd spent in one form of near death experience or another. Actually going out there and asking so he could get laid let alone finding someone that might match his tastes had been a no go.

Turned out, though, he didn't need to be the one doing the asking. He was asked. They must do things differently in Pegasus.

That was how he had found himself in Teyla's quarters more than a little horny and plenty intrigued at how things might be different out here.

It wasn't as if he hadn't eyed Teyla a time or two in sparring, because it was pretty much only natural. She wore bodice vests and skirts that were more like loincloths for the first few months, and had only started to wear a uniform recently. And she could still kick John's ass nine times out of ten, which meant hitting on her was a no except she'd asked. She'd asked John, when she had her pick of Athosian men and the entire base.

"There is no need to be nervous, John." Her small tight smile wasn't exactly soothing, though she seemed to be making sure the door closed behind him.

"Well, usually I'm the one asking." John tried to ease himself into a semblance of relaxation. "And I'm surprised you're not already taken."

"I choose my partners carefully, as I'm sure you can understand. Being a leader is a unique position, with unique sacrifices." John understood that in a gut-deep way even as Teyla backed him up against the door, a hand on his chest.

"I think I get the idea," John replied, and it was going to be like that then. Somehow since he had been landed with command, the idea of someone else taking the lead had been accompanied by guilt. If he was in charge then he was meant to be completely in charge, not secretly wishing for someone to take that away from him.

This, though... felt like Teyla was going to kick his ass if he didn't go along with it, and going along with it was going to feel so very good. "Good." Her smile gentled, just before she leaned in to kiss him. She tasted like tea, and her mouth was warm, and John was only a little hesitant to move his hands to rest on her hips.

McKay would make comments about Xena and Kirk again but who cared about that? He could feel the strength of her muscles as he moved his hands and showed her that kissing was something that he was pretty damn good at.

If Teyla wanted to blow off a little steam with him, John was more than willing to help. She pulled back, hands at his waist, tugging him away from the door. "We should perhaps try this a little... less dressed."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." He was more than willing to comply with that. He didn't want to trip over some weird Athosian sexual taboo that might result in either no sex, or Teyla beating the crap out of him... and not in a good way. It wasn't as if Teyla was going to warn him, so he couldn't fuck it up too badly as long as she was leading the way. She was pushing his jacket off of his shoulders, smiling at him still, leaning in to kiss him again.

Okay, getting naked was good. He carefully helped to unlace her bodice as they continued kissing and he was eager enough to just push things along a little. Show he was willing to speed up when she was. It seemed like the mutual activity thing was a go, because she was unbuttoning his pants and that was nice, yes, no mixed messages there when she slid the zipper down, and then pulled back only to start pulling off John's t-shirt, and he needed to move his arms for that.

It meant he had to stop touching her for a moment but that was fine. It didn't take him long to have the top off and the lacing finally came free of Teyla's top. More kissing, more touching and in the candlelight of Teyla's quarters, everything was bathed in warm light and shadow. It had been a damn long time, too long, and John was already hard, wanting to get his pants off even as he palmed her right breast carefully. "Yes, John. Yes."

She was strong and beautiful and half the time he knew she rolled her eyes at him when they were out on missions. It bemused him that she was wanting him somehow but he sure as hell wasn't going to say no as he bent to tease her nipple, suck on it in a way he knew would bring pleasure. Nancy had liked it, the faint pressure of teeth, the slide of his tongue against it while he nipped lightly, with Teyla's fingers sliding through his hair. "Umph."

He took care to alternate, using his spare hand to rub over the now slick nipple when he moved to the other. Absently he wondered if this was something people in Pegasus did. Perhaps there were whole new alien sex positions out there.

Alien sex positions that maybe Teyla was going to teach him.

"John, let me..." Things, right, yes, things, he needed to get a condom and explain to Teyla that it was a human standard.

"Sure..." Whatever she wanted, that was just fine with him. "Uh, I should maybe use something," he murmured against her skin.

"Maybe use something?" Teyla leaned back, looking a little confused. "Oh, oh yes. Yes. Hold on, yes, now that you mention it."

He fumbled in his pocket for the condom he had hastily grabbed on the way out and continued to pay attention to her breasts as he broke open the foil.

"My people have our own solution to that." It was probably a tea, and John wasn't sure he wanted to trust it, but Teyla was shifting off of him, kissing his mouth while she moved away, distracting him. "I am certain you will enjoy it."

Enjoy it? He liked tea as much as the next guy, which was... probably not that much actually, but it wasn't the sort of thing he was willing to wait to have a brew up in the middle of sex. Teyla wasn't moving over to her cups and mugs, though; no, she was going somewhere else entirely. She reached over to a box on the table, a plain wooden container that she opened to pull out a maybe foot long piece of curved something. Something that he suspected was wood, or some other wood-substance, and a few leather straps. It was smoothed at both ends.   
Holy crap. His eyes widened a little. That was unexpected. Great, but unexpected. This was Pegasus birth control? Wow... okay, that was something he could get behind. Looked like it was something that would work for Teyla as well as him.

She turned towards him, smiling while she walked towards the bed. "I think we should finish undressing, and then perhaps you would help me settle it in place."

John had his clothes off practically before she had finished saying the words. "I'd love to help you settle it in place," he said sincerely. He was already imagining how it was going to feel, so hard and unyielding.

In him, and in her, at the same time. She stopped, unfastening the side of her skirt almost idly. "I thought you would."

"Not every guy does," he felt he had to say because there was no reason to think Teyla might not want to move on. "On Earth anyway." He helped to remove the skirt, not that there was much to remove, and it fell to the floor. Part of him wanted to fuck Teyla, and part of him really wanted to do that, wanted her to fuck him, and if he played his cards right, he might get a little of both. Maybe.

Her pubic hair was neat, soft looking, and soft to the touch, and she didn't seem bothered by the carpet on his chest, from the way her fingers were touching it. "On the bed."

He smirked a little and sprawled on Teyla's very comfortable and, for Atlantis, surprisingly large bed. He wanted to help her be eager and ready, and he smiled unconsciously when he considered her stamina and control. It was gonna be good no matter what they did. "What would you like me to do?"

"Lie there and look pretty is a possibility." Teyla knelt beside him on the bed, and he wanted to, and finally did move a hand to slide up the inside of her thigh, finding the dampness he'd hoped would be there. "Mmmhm. That is also a possibility."

John prided himself on knowing his way around a woman's body -- and a man's for that fact -- so he teased her with fingers and then shifted around so he could drive her arousal levels up by licking and sucking her clit. She had a sweet musky taste, and it was flattering to see how stimulated she was even before he really got down to it. His fingers were nice and wet, and the jerking twinge of her hips against his mouth while he sucked was nice, the softer fluttering of muscles against his fingers as he worked her through one quick orgasm. After that, the rest would be easy, John decided, even if his hair was going to have permanent handholds.

He didn't stop until Teyla brought the double-headed strap on up and started to coat it with something that smelled a little... slick and minty. If it was mint then it would most likely burn some when it was in him but by now he was looking forward to that. He wanted that extra sensation, wanted to feel wrung out like Teyla looked for a moment, wanted to feel caught up in it and out of control, and maybe it would do that. He didn't usually trust Pegasus substances, but just once... Just once. "Now, John..."

Now. Now that must be the cue to work the strap-on into her and make sure it was on tight. He found it and after a moment of disentangling from the straps, eased it into her. It was thick enough that there had to be some pushing.

Teyla still looked caught up in it, and she was moving lazily to put the leather thongs in place to hold it steady.

"That feel good?" he asked as he deliberately shifted it around to get it settled inside of her.

"Oh, yes. Very.... Very good." It felt firm, and then Teyla steadied it with the straps, and John almost wanted to laugh, because yeah. If anyone in Atlantis had a strap on, it would have to be Teyla.

He reached around to help her do it up nice and tight so it jutted out at a good angle and just looking at it made him harder than ever. "You look good to go."

"As do you. Do you have a preferred position?" Like it was something he did all the time, but yeah, Teyla already had him pegged. Or, she would in a minute.

He could be gentlemanly about it. "Lady's choice," he said with a grin. Face up, down, against the wall, hanging from the ceiling -- all of it was good to him as long as he got it in the end.

"On your hands and knees, I think." Teyla leaned into him, kissed him hard for a moment. "Your ass is very pert."

It nearly made him huff with laughter to hear Teyla say pert in that reasonable tone she used. He lingered with the kiss and then arranged himself on the bed in the correct position, hoping like hell Pegasus minty ointment was an effective lube. If it wasn't, Teyla was probably wondering why she didn't get a whole lot of repeat visitors in bed. He was going to trust, though, and he could feel one of her slender fingers tracing an idle line between his asscheeks. Who was he kidding? It was worth it for just that sensation. So what if he settled down, spreading his legs some more?

Teyla was shorter than most guys he'd ever been with and even kneeling behind him, she didn't need him as tall as possible on his hands and knees. "Tell me if you dislike something."

"Somehow I doubt that'll be a problem," John answered, trying to brace himself. It didn't startle him when he felt Teyla's fingertip push in, but he still clenched down a little before he relaxed. He could feel the slickness, and smell the minty ointment, but it didn't seem to have any particular sensation to go with it. It was slick though, and that was good. He exhaled and relaxed into it, enjoying the sensation after so long. "Yeah, that's good."

"Good. Good." He closed his eyes, and felt when she twisted her finger, looking for and just brushing past his prostate. "I had wondered if your people had that."

He made a noise and he groaned. "We definitely do," he murmured as she teased him further. "And you're obviously familiar with it."

"To ignore it would be like... ignoring breasts." And he was ready. All he needed was a little prep. It had been a while, but John liked to think he was past one finger, two fingers, three fingers, cock.

It was very pleasurable, just as he remembered it. "Not like we can miss those." He stretched the line of his back, mentally urging her to continue.

"Nor this." And she rubbed over it again, firm pressure that only released when she started to pull out her finger. "You are squirming."

"I thought that was the point," he replied, feeling a heaviness in his cock and balls.

"I would prefer to watch you squirm on my Jzar-ma." She was absently massaging his ass with her left hand, and then he felt the firm thick head pressing against his asshole.

Jzar-ma... well it sounded sexier than dildo, he had to admit. Right about then, the push and burn against his ass completely ruined any other thought. There was just hardness, a burn and a feeling of something stretching and large pushing in. It was big and it wasn't going to give, no, but he was stretching slowly, and Teyla was giving a slow groan as she worked it in. "Oh, Oh that's good."

She had the poise and assurance of someone who had done this many times. He was never going to think about her Bantos sticks in the same light because it felt like it was one of them in his ass. It felt good in him, challenging, but good.

Her fingers flexed on his hips, squeezing, kneading gently as she kept pushing into him, and John wasn't sure where it was going to stop until he felt her pressing against his ass, skin on skin. He had to control his breathing, inhale, exhale. That minty Athosian Pegasus galaxy lube was certainly smooth, but there was most definitely something hard and unyielding in him.

He liked that. Fuck, yeah, he liked that feeling.

"Just breathe through it, John. Should I hold still for you?" For him. Usually he'd be offering that patience to someone else, and that was a great feeling.

"Just for a minute," he managed. "It's been a while." Too long, and he shifted a little to ease the tension, felt it all the more for moving. "Yeah I'm good now."

"Good." Good, because she was pulling back, and the straps were taking it with her, and then it was plowing forward again, stretching John, making him burn, making him want to goad Teyla into fucking him faster. Yeah, he could just brace himself with the movement and fuck, yeah, endless fucking. Teyla had stamina and then some. Teyla was moving, pushing into him firmly, fast enough that he was starting to fall into a rhythm, pushing back hard enough to make Teyla groan.

He let himself go with the feeling for what felt like hours of push and slide, burn and jolts of pleasure, hardness, slick and there was a little warmth from the salve but just enough that his body thought the dildo thing was hot. Teyla made sexy noises as she fucked herself on him, and he wanted to reach for his cock, and then imagined what if Teyla had decided to restrain him and that made it worse... or better.

Or better. Better, he decided. He closed his eyes, and shivered hard when she fucked him hard enough to jolt his shoulder into the bedding. He gripped into the sheets to brace himself further and thought about being unable to stop it and felt the need jump higher again, rising to meet every thrust, groaning when Teyla paused to grind into him, searching for her own orgasms in different angles. It was relentless.

He almost didn't expect when she wrapped fingers around his dick, starting to stroke him off just as hard and resolutely as she was fucking him. That was more than enough to get him bucking wildly and eagerly to hit that orgasm for himself, all the better for the long build up. When he came he was sweat damped and straining for it, spilling over Teyla's deft fingers with a guttural groans of release.

She kept fucking him for another three, four thrusts, and then stilled against him, half-sprawling against his back and breathing hard.

He lowered them down on the bed and lay there, more consciously appreciating the sensation of her inside him as he relaxed. Goddamn, that had been just what he needed to burn out some of the life and death tension in his body.

"I will move in a moment." That was mumbled against the back of his shoulder. Pull out, sure, but maybe they could try to do it one more time before he slunk back to his quarters.

"No hurry," he said in a drawl that sounded like he was just this side of consciousness. He smirked to himself as he shifted to get comfortable.

Maybe now the ice was broken, he could see what Teyla thought about doing it with a little touch of bondage. That would be worth waiting for.


End file.
